


I Am You

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Does it count as masturbation if you're fucking yourself while in your lover's body?, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, bodyswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For this prompt: Gramander accidental body swap. After the initial panicking, percival & newt take emergency leave to try to switch back. They get reallyyyyy side tracked... ok they end up screwing each other to see what it feels like to bang "themselves"





	I Am You

The instructions were simple: do not drop ball that contained the breath of a mutated nundu-demiguise hybrid. The aurors were careful as they floated the glass ball through the department and gently placed it onto the table in front of Percival. He leaned forward to stare into the swirling green mist and Newt peered over his shoulder in fascination.

“The demiguise in it will have negated the poisonous effects but there’s no predicting what else it introduced instead,” Newt breathed, eyes fixed on the globe.

“We’re not trying it out,” Percival replied and he looked up at his aurors. “Why did you bring this here rather than the evidence locker?”

The aurors looked at each other nervously before admitting that they thought Newt might be interested in it, Percival stared at them in disbelief and told them to get out of his office before their idiocy becomes catching.

Together Newt and Percival watched them leave, the last auror turned and stumbled over nothing. They caught themselves on Percival’s desk and smiled sheepishly in shame. Percival raised an eyebrow while Newt turned to hide a smile. The warning shout came too late and the aurors watched in horror as the glass ball rolled down Percival’s desk and crashed to the ground in a shower of sprinkles at Newt’s feet. The green mist erupted into freedom and engulfed the two men while the aurors were helpless in their disbelief. As the mist cleared they saw Percival tipped back in his chair and limp while Newt’s feet stuck out from next to the desk where he had crumpled. Nobody dared move.

“Well, that was exciting,” Percival blinked blearily and tipped his head to the side. “And this is very different.” He looked down at himself and giggled. If any auror had any brain cells left they vacated the premises pronto. Percival’s giggle turned into a light laugh at he stared at himself then at Newt on the floor.

“All you idiots are fired and will be taken as transformative charm experimentation subjects,” Newt growled from the floor. His hand landed on the desk as he pulled himself up, none of his usual lithe grace present. “What the fuck? What the actual fuck?”

Next to him Percival giggled and ruffled his hair.

“I’d always wanted to do that but knew you’d spell me impotent if I messed up your hair.”

The two men stared at each other, Percival with a loose and easy smile, comfortable in his chair in a liquid sort of way. On his knees Newt glared, eyes hard, brows low over his eyes. Slowly he turned his head and stared at the aurors who still hadn’t moved.

“I’m going to kill you. All of you,” he threatened lowly.

“Oh stop being such a grump,” Percival said and ruffled his hair again. “I think I understand why you like to hold onto my hair now.”

Understanding and realisation began to spread amongst the aurors.

“Newt,” Newt growled at Percival.

“Nu-uh, you’re Newt and I’m Percival now,” Percival replied. Mischief suited the man the same way tight trousers suited a clown. It might have looked good, great even but it was still unnatural.

“Like hell am I letting you run riot in my department.” Nobody had realised Newt’s voice could quite twist and curl into such a low threat. Half the aurors were strangely petrified while the other half were turned on. In a few cases the aurors experienced both at the same time, it was not a comfortable few moments.

“What’s this I hear about dangerous substances being experimented with by my Head of the DMLE?” Seraphina’s voice cut through the room and the aurors parted to let her in. She took one look at Newt and Percival then turned a little to face Newt.

“I expect you to get yourselves down to the healers to be checked over and not return to work until this whole mess is sorted out. Is that understood Director?”

“Crystal,” Newt seemed to snarl while Percival looked on with mild interest.

“She’s a clever one, your President,” Percival observed and followed a stalking Newt out of the office.

The once over by the healers didn’t reveal anything out of sorts other than the fact that Newt and Percival had indeed managed to somehow swap bodies. They were both as healthy as before though the healer did make a snide comment about Percival managing his stress levels better because they were high by Newt’s usual standards. When Newt quipped that at least Percival’s body was getting a bit of a rest from it all he got a withering glare.

They quietly made their way home, neither wanting to speak lest they reveal their predicament to those who didn’t need to know. The door closed behind them and Percival let out a quiet sigh of relief. Everything felt wrong, the colours looked a little different, and his perspective was off even though the height difference wasn’t that much. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep until he could return to his own body.

“I didn’t realise your nipples were so sensitive,” Newt’s observation made him turn and glare down at what was technically himself. It looked like he was rubbing his chest. “I noticed it with the healers, the gown they gave rubbed in the most intriguing of ways.”

Percival squeezed his eyes shut.

“The higher up you are the more sparse oxygen is. Therefore I will assume you’re stupid enough to have no self-preservation instinct because you’ve not had an oxygen enriched life.”

“Just looking at you makes my shoulders hurt,” Newt’s hands dropped from his chest and gestured to Percival, “Come here.”

Reluctantly Percival approached Newt who man handled him onto a chair and stood behind him. Fingers dug into his shoulders and Percival let out an appreciative moan as he realised just how tight his borrowed muscles has been coiled.

“That feels amazing,” Percival sighed as his neck was massaged. Newt leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“I know. Want me to show you what else feels great?”

It took a few minutes for Percival to nod his assent. Newt linked their hands together and pulled him towards the bedroom. The sight of his own hand pulling him made Percival stumble, his mind caught up in the fact that this is how Newt usually saw them. In the bedroom Newt turned and it was so strange to have his intense focus directed at him through eyes Percival only ever saw in the mirror. He watched with mild fascination as his face leaned closer, eyes slipped shut and lips parted slightly as Newt sighed into the kiss. It felt nice, Percival took a moment to appreciate how soft his lips were in comparison to Newt’s sometimes chapped ones. Their hands made short work of their clothes, intimately familiar with the layers they put on each morning.

“Here, let me,” Newt murmured and let his fingers skim down Percival’s sides while his lips worried the skin of his neck. Previously Percival had never been too fond of his neck being kissed but now it felt like a thousand electrified feathers had brushed over the whole of his being. The kisses continued to be laid across his shoulder and a hint of teeth graze across his collarbone which brought a gasp to his lips. A hand drifted from his hips to the small of his back and lower. It left behind a blazing trail of delight. Percival had never realised how much pleasure touch could bring and his hips jolted as fingers dipped between his cheeks.

“Trust me?” Newt asked him, his breath a tickling whisper and Percival could only nod, not sure his voice would come out as much other than a breaking squeak. They hadn’t often done this and Percival was a little apprehensive, he had felt pleasure when Newt had made love to him before but generally they both seemed quite content with Percival fucking Newt against every possible surface.

His worry must have been picked up by Newt who stopped and looked at him, a sly smile spread across his face. Percival hoped he never has to see himself look like that again. At Newt’s urging he crawled onto the bed and was stilled by a hand on his hip. The yelp Percival let out was such an oddly Newt sound that for a second he forgot about why he’d cried out in the first place and mused over how much he could imitate Newt. But the second swipe of tongue over his hole brought him back to reality. The tip of a tongue flicked over him again and Percival buried his head in the crook of his elbow. All thoughts of hygiene flew from his mind at sensations race through him.

Objectively Percival knew that Newt derived a huge amount of pleasure from their sex life but until that moment he’d never quite appreciated why. Each lick sent a little shiver through him and when the tongue tip pressed firmly against him his borrowed body yielded with delight. The feel of lips mouthing at his hole while a tongue pushed in over and over again had Percival fisting the sheets, the muscles under freckled skin tensed and bulged. Soft little cries left his throat which sounded much like Newt had under him when they fucked. A finger joined the tongue and pushed into him. Usually Percival’s body fought such an intrusion, it felt foreign and took far too long to get used to. However Newt’s body glowed from the inside at being filled and Percival found he wanted more, wanted to feel the push of another finger, the slickness of a tongue. He pushed his hips back eagerly which earned him a low chuckle. The desire for more morphed into the keen anticipation of being fucked. Percival tried to urge Newt on with words and actions.

“Turn over,” Newt encouraged him and Percival found himself on his back, his own body looming over him. It should have felt strange, seeing his face so openly adoring and lust filled. Newt made quick work of slicking himself up and making sure Percival was ready too, his fingers pushed in easily a few times before Percival felt his cock push in.

It was the sweetest torture Percival had ever felt. Newt knew exactly what pace to go at to draw his pleasure out, make him sigh into each snap of his hips and moan at the way his hole tried to cling to him as he pulled out. Their eyes remained locked and Percival reached up, fascinated the way his hand brushed over Newt’s lips, his thumb pulled against the full bottom one. Playfully Newt pulled it between his lips and sucked, eyelashes fluttering shut. And suddenly Percival had a new appreciation for why Newt loved him on his knees and sucking his cock. Quietly he made a vow to himself to do it more often.

All the pleasure had been so overwhelming that Percival almost forgot himself in it. His legs were resting up on Newt’s shoulder and he had a new found appreciation for how flexible Newt was. He remembered himself though and smirked when he realised he could return Newt’s lavish attention in kind. With a grin he left a hand trail down Newt’s chest and brushed a thumb over his nipple and groaned when Newt’s hips jolted in surprised pleasure. It spurred him on, let his fingers roll over first one nipple then the other while his other hand worked its way into Newt’s hair. When his fingers pinched a nipple his other hand tightened in black hair and pulled back and Percival cursed at the way Newt pushed deeper into him.

It shouldn’t have been a game but Newt took it as a challenge and pressed down onto Percival, let his body weight pin him into place. Under him Percival was helpless to do anything but relish the way he was fucked full and snarled in pleasure when Newt got the angle just right. The one-upmanship couldn’t last long, the way they teased each other in their bodies, showing what felt good. Percival was surprised to find himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm without his cock having been touched.

“Please,” he begged Newt breathlessly. Above him Newt panted, mouth slightly open, eyes distant with pleasure. His pleas were heard though and Newt pushed down into him, trapping his cock between their bodies as he fucked deeper into Percival. In a matter of moments Percival let out a hoarse shout, body trembling in pleasure and Newt fucked him through it, his own breathing shallow. Percival was familiar enough with his own body to know he was close and he spurred Newt on by grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling his head back. Above him Newt arched and stilled, his hips jolted with pleasure. A moment later Percival’s legs were sliding off his shoulders and the two of them curled up. Percival didn’t even mind the fact Newt hadn’t quite pulled out of him, quietly loving the fact he was still stretched around a softening cock. Neither of them realised they’d drifted off to sleep.

A snuffle followed by a sneeze woke Percival. He cracked an eye open and watched Newt shuffle around, happily back in his own body. There was a frown on his face though and Percival let out a querying hum.

“Should have cleaned up before falling asleep,” Newt admitted as he shimmied around with a frown. Next to him Percival tried not to grin at the retribution. He watched as Net tried to wipe his stomach clean of drying cum but it turned into a grimace as he shifted around and his knee landed in another wet spot. There was no question where that had come from.

“Serves you right,” Percival eventually replied, “my mouth tastes like ass.”

Newt laughed delightedly and pulled in into the shower so they could clean up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is life - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
